


Сцены из супружеской жизни: Смутные дни зимы

by fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Где Баки Барнс надет свое место? Что станется со щитом Капитана Америки?В работе использован потрясающий арт Alby Mangroves





	Сцены из супружеской жизни: Смутные дни зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952425) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Спасибо за бетинг и перевод идиом **Кицуне**

Глава 1: 8 декабря.

– Может, они неправильно упаковали, – наконец сказал Стив, нахмурившись.

– Да нет, упаковано все верно, – пробормотал Баки, изучая схему. – Картинке соответствует, просто… не имеет никакого чертового смысла.

Уперевшись локтями в край верстака, Стив склонился над механизмом. Посыльный доставил его в безобидно-простой коробке, но когда детали были извлечены на свет и разложены по поверхности верстака, оказалось, что это порядка тысячи кусочков, которые просто не могли быть частями одной конструкции: там были трубки, клапаны, электрические и телефонные кабели, странно выглядящие пластиковые контейнеры. Предполагалось, что штукой будет управлять компьютерный интерфейс, но никаких кнопок или чего-то на них похожего не наблюдалось. Лампочка без плафона, болтавшаяся под потолком гаража, отбрасывала тени на детали, разложенные перед ними, как на вскрытии. Но клиент настаивал именно на этой модели: он дал им номер и все остальные данные.

– Я не хочу больше иметь дел с этими новинками, – сказал Стив, растирая глаза не снимая очков. – Давай остановимся на реставрации, а?

Баки посмотрел на него: 

– Странно слышать что-то такое мрачное от тебя.

– Бак, да я самолет без ключа заводил, и то было не так сложно, – сказал Стив.

– Приятель, за год до того, как я сбежал от ГИДРы, они отправили меня в пустыню Гоби, искать инопланетный корабль, потерпевший там крушение, – я отремонтировал его и вернулся на нем обратно в Сибирь, так вот, даже это было проще, чем вот оно, – и Баки отбросил инструкцию, выпрямился на стуле и вздохнул. – Ладно, только, чур, не смейся, но у меня есть пара идей про эту… штуку.

– Не буду, – серьезно ответил Стив.

– Ладно, ну, для начала – думаю, что это душ, – с сомнением в голосе начал Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.

– Да знаю я, что это душ, – сказал Стив и, когда Баки развернулся к нему всем телом, добавил: – Ты, небось, никогда не мылся в душе в Башне у Тони. Девять насадок, вода во всех направлениях, ощущение, что тебя атакуют. И вот это, – ткнул Стив в одну из деталей, – похоже на автомат, контролирующий температуру, а вот эта штука отвечает за давление, а эта вот – не знаю, – может, телефон или радио. Но точно не представляю, что вот это, – штука была похожа на волынку, – и черт меня побери, если я понимаю, для чего вот эти мелкие пластиковые коробки.

– Ну, – Баки снова взялся за схему. – Если я прочитал это верно и не растерял остатки мозгов, предполагается, что это вот будет распылять витаминизированный спрей. Ну, типа витамина С или вроде того.

Они переглянулись и снова посмотрели на детали.

В кармане Баки зазвонил телефон. Они переглянулись еще раз и Баки достал трубку из кармана.

– Да? – осторожно сказал он, а затем: – Да. Прямо сейчас, – и он соскользнул с табурета и сказал: – Мне надо…

– Да, иди, иди, – быстро ответил Стив. – Я сам тут разберусь, – но Баки уже был на полпути к деревянной лестнице наверх. А затем Стив услышал себя словно со стороны: – Бак? – хотя и не собирался этого говорить.

Баки остановился посреди пролета и резко обернулся. 

– Да? Что?

Но Стива словно парализовало, противоречия раздирали его и слова будто примерзли к языку. 

– Ничего, прости, – поспешно ответил он. – Иди давай, – и Баки в два прыжка добрался до верха лестницы и скрылся в жилых помещениях, а когда вернулся минутой позже, он уже был одет в черные брюки и бронежилет и двигался с суровой уверенностью Зимнего Солдата. Он подхватил черный глянцевый шлем с заднего сиденья мотоцикла и надел его, дополнив очками, плотно закрывающими глаза. Стив быстро глянул на экран портативного компьютера, что оставил им Тони, – «Все чисто», – и затем открыл небольшую боковую дверь, так чтобы Баки смог по-тихому вывести мотоцикл, прежде чем с ревом умчаться в бруклинскую ночь.

Глава 2: 9 декабря.

Клинт ждал его на крыше в Восточном Нью-Йорке; он сидел на краю карниза и смотрел на задний дворик здания с другой стороны. Баки молча подошел и тоже посмотрел вниз. Площадка за домами была темной и настораживающе спокойной: уличные фонари не работали и ни в одном из окружающих зданий не было света. Тем не менее, он заметил какое-то движение. Баки коснулся очков, выданных ему Тони, и линзы изменились, переключаясь в режим ночного видения. Оказалось, что там было полно людей, которые толпились у узкого дверного проема, молчаливо двигаясь вперед. Поток веероообразно стекался по всему потрескавшемуся бетону площадки.

– Какого черта тут происходит? – пробормотал Баки. – Наркотики? Зомби?

– Думал, ты мне расскажешь, – мрачно ответил Клинт. – Они так уже несколько дней: только я наблюдаю уже три дня. Вчера пытался подобраться поближе, посмотреть, что там. Решил, что спрошу у одной из старушек, – и Баки кивнул, он уже отметил, что толпа состояла из людей разного возраста: мужчин, женщин, даже нескольких детей. Соколиный Глаз подтянул повыше рукав над левой перчаткой – рука была перетянута белой повязкой. – Она укусила меня! – сказал он Баки. – Сильно! Семидесятилетняя старушка!

Баки приглушенно охнул, пока Клинт опускал рукав. 

– И что ты сделал? – спросил он.

– Что я сделал? Прививку от столбняка! Вызвал подмогу! Тебе позвонил! – с издевкой в голосе ответил Клинт, а потом добавил: – Она точно была не в своем уме, в том-то и дело. Глаза у нее были странные. Я не собираюсь драться со старушками, которые еще и не в себе – в смысле, они все тут не в себе, – сказал Клинт, обводя затянутой в перчатку рукой двор, – сам посмотри. И это как раз все и усложняет. И да, мы сумеем с этим справиться, но могут пострадать невинные люди – и я вообще не очень понимаю, что тут происходит.

Баки снова посмотрел на людей внизу. Еще несколько фигур протиснулись внутрь и застряли там: со стороны они выглядели, как кишащее скопище пчел. Он осмотрел фасад здания в поисках другого выхода, но ничего подобного не наблюдалось: окна были закрыты металлическими ставнями, все здание казалось плотно запечатанным. 

– Может, это вообще не дело для нас, – задумчивым тоном предположил Баки. – Может, нам стоит – ну не знаю – созвать остальных? Социальные службы, или как там еще это называется. Или может нам просто позвонить в полицию?

– Да я тоже об этом подумал, мы можем сделать что-то такое, – ответил Клинт. – Только вот… понимаешь, та старушка меня укусила. И после того, как она это сделала, парочка других уставилась на меня – словно тут действуют какие-то загадочные электроволны; словно что-то заразное, Барнс. Они не похожи на толпу – скорее на стаю. – Он посмотрел на Баки и спросил: – За тобой когда-нибудь койоты гонялись?

Баки выразительно на него посмотрел: 

– Я вырос в центре Бруклина, – напомнил он. – Не то чтобы в городе было много койотов.

– Угу, ну зато в Айове их было полно, – сказал Клинт, – в месте, где я рос, и…

– Ох, мне так жаль, – быстро сказал Баки, слегка ежась. – Койоты, Айова – ну и все остальное.

– …поэтому я понял, что... эй, Бруклин не единственное место на Земле, к твоему сведению.

– Разве? – спросил Баки и Клинт открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но потом подумал, что лучше не стоит. Но сдержаться ему явно стоило больших трудов. 

– Ладно, лучше давай подумаем, какого черта славные жители Бруклина ведут себя, как стая койотов? – с нажимом сказал Клинт. – И я бы хотел прояснить этот вопрос до того, как привлекать кого-то еще, потому что полиция обязательно раздует ситуацию, а с социальными работниками они расправятся на раз – причем в буквальном смысле.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки и пожал плечами, – у меня металлическая рука, давай посмотрим, как они ее укусят, – и Клинт кивнул и сказал: – Да, я как раз это и думал предложить: мы с тобой вместе пойдем туда, поиграем в защиту, и, может, продержимся достаточно долго, чтобы разобраться, какого хрена там происходит. Может, это просто тусовка или что-то в этом роде, – со вздохом сказал Клинт. – Может, там Спрингстин выступает.

– Может быть, – неуверенно ответил Баки; он понятия не имел, что такое «тусовка» или «Спрингстин», но вероятным ни один из этих вариантов не выглядел. Он проверил защитное снаряжение, затем поставил все оружие на предохранители, кроме одного пистолета – не хотелось случайно дать волю старым привычкам, учитывая, что все цели были гражданскими. 

Соколиный Глаз проделал то же самое, затем одним привычным движением достал из-за спины лук и наложил стрелу с закрепленным на конце тросом. Он нацелил ее на крышу здания через дорогу. Бартон тут же поделился с Баки планом: он хотел, чтобы они свалились на людей сверху, как пауки, прямо у дверного проема. Эффект неожиданности – а потом скорость: если они будут двигаться достаточно быстро, то смогут расчистить себе площадку. Сражаться спиной к спине, отбрасывая нападающих в стороны, пробраться внутрь. Выбраться живыми будет самой сложной частью.

– Приступим, – сказал Баки.

Глава 3: 10 декабря.

Стив возился со схемой душа еще какое-то время, затем довольно долго соображал, как совместить все это с архитектурной планировкой ванной, а уже после этого добрых полчаса потратил на праведный гнев по поводу мозговыносительной расточительности некоторых людей – кому, черт возьми, нужен спрей с витамином С? Да они уже живут в раю: горячая вода без ограничений! Все это и занимало его мысли, пока он выгуливал собак и делал себе по-настоящему большой бутерброд.

Он сидел над пустой тарелкой, терзая этикетку на пивной бутылке, чувствуя, как в голове окончательно формируется мысль: «Следовало поехать с Баки». Он вроде как хотел, только вот когда до этого по-настоящему дошло, оказалось, что на самом деле нет, ни капли. Он почти это сказал: «Бак, подожди, я с тобой», но потом он представил себе, как все будет: опять звезды и полосы, шлем, щит.

Быть Капитаном Америкой. Опять. И сидя в уютном, теплом доме, полном настоящего, доме, который Баки обустроил для них, в месте, созданном их руками и любовью, последнее, чего ему бы хотелось сейчас на всем белом свете, это…

Грейси ткнулась ему в ногу, а затем устроила голову у него на колене, и Стив обхватил ее морду руками, грубо наглаживая мех – от глаз к пасти. Она завиляла хвостом, затем дважды обернулась вокруг себя и нырнула под стол, где устроилась, свернувшись вокруг его ботинок. Стив улыбнулся – внезапно он почувствовал себя лучше; Грейси была собакой нервной и иногда нуждалась в дополнительном внимании, но чаще всего она возвращала его сторицей. Хорошая собака.

Тем не менее, неприятные мысли клубились на задворках сознания, и ему до дрожи захотелось отправится в мастерскую и поработать над одной из картин. Но было уже слишком поздно и темно, поэтому он подхватил блокнот и достал из кармана рабочих штанов огрызок карандаша. Он рисовал не задумываясь, просто чиркал по бумаге, полностью растворившись в штриховке и формах, случайных ассоциациях. Картинки возникали одна за другой: скругленная линия стала взмахом подола юбки (материнской), другая – передней частью тележки, а затем проступила зигзагообразная лестница, крепящаяся к фасаду дома-коммуналки, в котором умерла его мать, господи, это было ужасно. Стив застыл – мысленным взором он видел Баки, как тот поднимался по лестнице в своем темном костюме…

Он поспешно перевернул страницу, переходя к чистой. Снова, как и тогда, он нашел успокоение в фильмах: не тот пыльный, полупустой зал, в котором они теперь иногда смотрели кино, а старый кинозал на Флитбуш – «Дворец Лоу», огромный, как церковь, и еще более впечатляющий. Он вспоминал, каково это – смотреть фильм вместе с еще четырьмя тысячами зрителей: именно это и делало фильм фильмом, в его понимании. Из-под его карандаша заструились ряды изогнутых спинок сидений, огромные витые колонны. Он нарисовал Веронику Лейк и рассеянно набросал постер к «Наемнику», последнему фильму, который они посмотрели перед тем, как…

Он сместился по листу и нарисовал газетный киоск рядом с одной из бруклинских станций метро, на Флитбуш. В нынешнем времени не существовало ни этого киоска, ни станции, раз уж на то пошло, не было и компании, обслуживающей эту линию метро. На самом деле – мысль пришла внезапно – ничего из того, что он рисовал, больше не существовало, все оно осталось в прошлом. Он нахмурился, пролистывая страницы, узнавая виды 1938-го, 1941-го, 1942-го. Он уже какое-то время не вспоминал о прошлом, в его жизни были и другие занятия. Но он думал об этом сейчас, потому что…

Он отложил блокнот в сторону. Стоило пойти в постель. Следовало. Похоже, завтра ему в одиночку предстоит устанавливать дурацкий душ. Он включил радио и слушал его, пока мыл за собой посуду и ополаскивал бутылку из-под пива. На центральной радиостанции ведущий расспрашивал романиста, а значит не предвиделось новостей о заложенных бомбах, пожарах или атаках инопланетян – и это уже было неплохо. Стив выключил радио и отвел собак в будки. Затем он почистил зубы и переоделся в пижаму.

Он выключил обогреватель и свет. Он едва успел расстелить тяжелое шерстяное одеяло, когда тяжесть в груди стала невыносимой и он, застонав, подошел к изножью кровати. Металлический сундук был заперт, но Стив потянулся к замаскированной выемке, что они вырезали в массивном деревянном изголовье кровати и нащупал ключ. Короб был наполовину пуст – Баки забрал свою форму и тактический пояс, ножи и оружие; но форма Капитана Америки все еще была тут. И шлем. И…

Стив вытащил щит. Свет с улицы отразился от вибраниумной поверхности.

Он смотрел на него довольно продолжительное время, а затем осторожно закрыл крышку, запер замок и лег в постель.

Сон не шел. Он возился и крутился, перепробовав все знакомые ему способы, включая известные с детства, такие как прочитать молитву двадцать раз, и он уже раздумывал, а не выпить ли ему стакан теплого молока, когда услышал клацанье отворяемой металлической двери. Стив быстро надел теплый халат и тапочки и спешно подошел к плите: ему хотелось, чтобы Баки застал его за каким-то занятием.

Когда Баки поднялся по ступенькам, молоко даже не успело согреться. Стив оглянулся, чтобы спросить у Баки, а не хочет ли и он стакан, да так и замер. Баки был побит и перемазан кровью, штаны порваны, а волосы в беспорядке. На лице и шее были глубокие царапины – и Баки глухо рассмеялся, завидев шокированное лицо Стива, ухмыляясь разбитыми губами. 

Глава 4: 11 декабря

Стив выключил газ. 

– Господи, что, черт побери, случилось?

Он привык считать Баки заговоренным, почти неуязвимым: он не мог себе представить, как тот мог позволить чему-то вообще приблизиться к нему.

Баки тяжело опустился за кухонный стол. 

– Ты вообще когда-нибудь слышал о Брюсе Спрингстине?

– Это он на тебя напал? – удивленно спросил Стив.

– Как оказалось, нет, – ответил Баки и затем, прикрыв пострадавшее лицо затянутой в перчатку рукой, рассмеялся – почти захихикал. Стив начал смеяться вслед за ним – настроение Баки оказалось заразным, хотя Стив и понимал, что это всего лишь откат после возбуждения боя. Стив достал из шкафа аптечку и, забыв про молоко, вытащил из шкафа бутылку виски и стаканы.

Усевшись, он налил понемногу в стаканы. 

– Ты так выглядишь, – Стив толкнул стакан Баки и тот с благодарностью подхватил его и опустошил залпом, – словно на тебя напали… кошки, – закончил он, определившись с выбором. – Что-то вроде десяти тысяч разъяренных кошек.

Баки подтолкнул стакан обратно к Стиву и тот без слов наполнил его по новой и вернул. 

– Ты не сильно ошибся, – сказал он, на этот раз отпивая поменьше, и Стив заметил кровавый отпечаток на стекле стакана, после того как Баки поставил тот обратно на стол. Стив нахмурился и, открыв аптечку, вытащил бутылку с антисептиком и марлевый тампон.

– Что вообще это было? – с любопытством спросил Стив, пропитывая марлю антисептиком; Баки откинулся на спинку стула, стянул перчатки и полез в один из карманов тактического жилета. Он вытащил маленький пузырек и зажал его между большим и указательным пальцами. Стив наклонился поближе: что бы там внутри ни находилось – штука выглядела как пудра, а может, кристаллизовавшаяся паста, – оно было светящимся и ярко-зеленым. – Что это за хрень? – выдохнул Стив.

– Хрен я знаю, – ответил Баки, также разглядывая пузырек с нескрываемым интересом. – Что бы ни было, оно превращает человеческий мозг в кашу, Я это видел своими глазами: практически целый район свихнулся, отведав этой дряни. Они хватали это как святую воду, лезли друг другу на голову, лишь бы добраться до нее. Бартон говорит… – он замолчал, покачал головой, словно сам не веря тому, что собирается сказать, но затем все же продолжил: – Он считает, что это что-то инопланетное, какой-то химикат, с которым наше тело просто не может справиться. Я постарался раздобыть хоть немного как доказательство, потому что мы не можем довериться никому, и особенно не мешку с дерьмом под названием ЦРУ, – тут Стив сжал зубы и кивнул. – Бартон собирается отнести это Тони на анализ и, может быть, в Щ.И.Т, если они будут на этой неделе хоть в каком-то адеквате. – Баки покачал головой и осторожно засунул пузырек обратно. – Приятель, это была чертовски странная ночь.

– Охотно верю, – сказал Стив и добавил: – Вот. – Он протянул пропитанный марлевый тампон. – Держи.

– Ну нафиг, – сказал Баки немного хрипло, а затем потянулся и, обогнув руку с антисептиком, тылом пальцев погладил бородатую щеку Стива. – Прикольно, – почти рассеянно сказал он, – но я все еще помню, как ты выглядел раньше.

– Говорил же – я могу все сбрить, если тебе не нравится, – тихо ответил Стив.

– Я не про то, – сказал Баки: он смотрел на Стива не отрываясь, – а про старого тебя, того что был до, – и Стива прошило желанием, таким знакомым еще с тех дней, когда Баки был гораздо старше, выше, красивее – и все же непонятно почему хотел заниматься с ним любовью, даже если и яростно сражался сам с собой, и эти два противоречивых желания проступали в каждом его выражении лица. У Стива и мысли не было, что эта противоречивость из-за него, что Баки думал, что он развращает Стива, что затаскивает его в грязную, даже греховную жизнь. Нет, Стив нашел гораздо более простое объяснение: он просто подумал, что Баки уже тогда понимал, что может найти себе партию и получше, чем больная приблудная дворняжка типа Стива. «Какая-нибудь девчонка захочет прибрать тебя к рукам, – шептал Баки, пока они лежали в кровати. – И когда она это сделает, просто расскажи мне, ладно?» – и эти слова заставляли внутренности Стива сжиматься от тревоги и ожидания, что вот сейчас Баки скажет, что нашел себе такую девушку. Но Стива нельзя было назвать легко сдающимся человеком, поэтому он сделал единственное, что только и мог в данной ситуации: он занимался с Баки любовью так, чтобы у того просто не было сил задумываться о чем-то еще.

Все, что он знал о сексе, Стив выучил от Баки – господи, он помнил первый раз, когда Баки отсосал ему, после того как они покончили со стадией «парни такое не делают». И это оказалось таким неожиданным, ошеломительным удовольствием – особенно для их мира, где удовольствий и так было не много – но каждое выученное удовольствие он всегда старался вернуть сторицей. Стив расплылся в улыбке, вспомнив, как Баки любил, когда он забирался к нему на колени и страстно целовал – и когда окровавленный рот Баки расплылся в ответной, Стив понял, что тот тоже об этом вспомнил.

– Могу повторить, но я сломаю стул, – предупредил его Стив.

– И что? Мы чиним вещи, – глухо ответил Баки и затем стащил Стива со стула и потянул на себя. Стив повиновался, стараясь не наваливаться, но когда он опустился всем весом на бедра Баки, седлая его, крепкая деревянная сидушка стула затрещала, но выдержала. Стив выдохнул и поерзал, а затем осторожно обхватил ладонями поцарапанное лицо Баки.

– Видишь? Мастерство не пропьешь, – пошутил Баки, чуть откидывая голову назад, и Стив жадно поцеловал его, вылизывая и посасывая разбитые губы, чувствуя вкус крови. Он устроился поудобнее, заставив Баки застонать, – и почувствовал, как его член немедленно отвердел, едва сдерживаемый тонкой тканью пижамных штанов.  
У Баки тоже стоял, и, господи, это было так классно. В стародавние времена Стив мог бы заставить Баки кончить прямо так – сидя у него на коленях, целуя и дразняще прижимаясь бедрами, позволяя ему двигаться и тереться до тех пор, пока, содрогнувшись, он не терял контроль. Господи, как же Баки это любил. И в те далекие дни невинности ему даже этого было достаточно; Баки был счастлив даже таким, но Стив хотел его целиком, хотел его навсегда – и толкал его дальше, желал все большего. «Давай, – шептал он, – можно», – уговаривал он Баки, втираясь в него, кожей к коже, упрашивая Баки засунуть член между своих сжатых бедер. И после этого все понеслось вскачь, частично случайно, частично – намеренно, потому что Стиву не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что Баки нравятся парни, а затем решить, что именно он и будет тем парнем.

Стив прошептал Баки прямо в рот: 

– Давай, – едва слышно. – можно… – и Баки сгреб его за бедра, поднимая все девяносто килограмм, и опустил на кухонный стол. Он толкнул Стива назад и проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз, к животу, к сбившейся резинке пижамных штанов – а затем резким движением расстегнул ширинку, державшуюся на четырех кнопках.

– О, господи, – выдохнул Стив, всегда получающий больше, чем пытался выпросить: Баки опалил его промежность теплым дыханием, поддразнивающе потянул за волосы, а затем взял в рот, плотно обнимая губами. – О, господи, Бак, я… о, – и Баки припечатал его к месту металлической рукой, потому что Стив дышал тяжело и загнанно, грудь его вздымалась… и Баки немного замедлился, вылизывая и посасывая, сводя его с ума. Стив запустил пальцы Баки в волосы, потянул так сильно, что тому, наверное, было больно, но Баки, похоже, и не думал возражать, а может и вообще не заметил. Стив кончил резко и неожиданно, словно его тело не могло вынести больше, и Баки немного поперхнулся, отстранился и, задыхаясь, помог ему рукой. Перед глазами Стива мелькали разноцветные пятна – он был полностью выжат.

– Я еще не закончил, – предупредил Баки, выпрямляясь и подхватывая Стива, еще не пришедшего в себя, со стола и утаскивая в сторону спальни, – и, черт его дери, оказалось, что он и правда не закончил.

Глава 5: 12 декабря.

После всего Стив погрузился в глубокий сон, хотя он и просыпался раза три – два из которых Баки спал, раскинувшись в его руках, и один раз руки его оказались пусты, а Баки в чем мать родила сидел, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и курил. Баки курил не слишком часто, и почти никогда на людях (раз уж он не мог объяснить, что он – суперсолдат, и помимо всего прочего это значит, что рак легких ему не грозит), но иногда ему нравилось выкурить сигарету после секса. 

Стив зарылся поглубже в теплые смятые простыни, а затем развернулся, чтобы устроиться поверх голых ног и бедер Баки.

Хотя табак и не пах так сладко, как в его воспоминаниях, Стив все равно любил этот запах – тот напоминал ему о доме. Он закрыл глаза. Баки опустил руку на его волосы, заставив Стива довольно вздохнуть.

– Вчера вечером я не мог перестать кое о чем думать, – сказал Стив, и только он это произнес, до него дошло, что Баки все уже знал – именно поэтому и утащил его в постель, попытался вытрахать это из него.

– Угу, – сказал он. – Видел твой блокнот. – Он глубоко затянулся, а затем сказал, выдыхая: – Тебе надо что-нибудь побить, и станет легче.

– Нет, не станет. Я просто подумал… может, мне стоило пойти с тобой, – сказал Стив.  
Теперь Баки выглядел удивленным. 

– Почему? Там не было чего-то особенного. И крошечным старушкам на расправу было аж двое нас, ты там точно был не нужен, – это заставило Стива рассмеяться.

– Ну ладно, теперь мне чуть полегче. Но… когда ты это делал, мне не нужно было об этом думать, понимаешь? О том, чтобы быть… – Стив запнулся, ему явно было трудно произнести остаток фразы вслух, – Капитаном Америкой.

– О, теперь понятно, – тихо сказал Баки. – Угу. Такие штуки, они не могут надолго застрять в кладовке.

Стив закрыл глаза руками. 

– Угу. И… Я даже не знаю, что чувствую по этому поводу. Это… просто не знаю.

– Гнев. Это чувство – гнев, – сказал Баки.

– Нет, это… по крайней мере, я не думаю… – и после этого Баки рассмеялся, и рассмеялся громко.

– О да, ты не думаешь, да почти никогда, – сказал он, усаживаясь на кровати и туша сигарету в пепельнице. – Это гнев, дружище; ты чертовски разгневан и сам того не понимаешь, – и после того, как Баки это озвучил, Стива словно озарило – его душил, сотрясал, скручивал гнев.

– Стив, дыши, – спокойно попросил Баки, поглаживая ладонью его по лбу, – и Стива внезапно накрыло чувством, что прямо сейчас он мог бы уничтожить весь мир голыми руками, разобрать его по кирпичам. Баки продолжил убаюкивающим тоном: – Сам я не особенно способен на гнев, просто по темпераменту.

– Да, – отрывисто произнес Стив. – Ты нет, – и так оно и было: Баки всегда был тем, кто уговаривал других, настоящим обаяшкой, спроси любого. И это только делало то, что с ним случилось, еще страшнее.

Баки склонился над ним и сказал: 

– Правда, тебе нужно что-нибудь поколотить. Просто чтобы очистить голову, – он задумался на мгновение. – Давай в эти выходные покатаемся, только ты и я? – спросил он. – Отправимся в пригород, посмотрим на деревья или озеро. Поменяем картинку.

– Да, давай, – сказал Стив, сглатывая.

– Стив, никто не заставляет тебя быть Капитаном Америкой, если ты не хочешь, – сказал Баки.

– Ну, я не хочу, – ответил Стив.

– Что, блин, и требовалось доказать.

Глава 6: 13 декабря.

К пятнице, когда они закончили с установкой только четырех из имеющихся девяти душевых леек – отовсюду торчали трубы, – прибыла плитка, разом сорок коробок. Баки заметно напрягся, на лице его застыло отчаяние, которое тут же передалось и Стиву: еще предстояло столько всего сделать, а это, господи прости, всего лишь ванная.

– Может, нам стоит поработать и в выходные? – наконец спросил Баки.

– В выходные? – переспросил Стив своим самым ханжеским голосом. – Прольется чья-нибудь кровь, Бак.

Баки рассмеялся, затем продемонстрировал ему свою самую самодовольную улыбку. 

– Ты прав, приятель.

Вот так они и оказались ранним утром субботы в машине на Бруклинском мосту.

Они и раньше выезжали из города на день-два, иногда вдвоем на мотоцикле Стива или, после того как Баки починил Студебеккер, иногда и на нем. Чаще всего их путь лежал за пределы штата, в сторону Медвежьих гор, озер и яблоневых садов вокруг, но иногда они отправлялись в район Новой Англии, а один раз даже добрались до Асбери-парка, расположенного на побережье в Джерси. 

Им нравилось путешествовать без особого направления, предпочитая проселочные дороги магистралям и останавливаясь там, где им заблагорассудится: на молочной ферме, у фруктового развала или в местной едальне. Стив успокаивался, просто наблюдая за тем, как за окном проносятся сельские пейзажи, страна, ради которой они сражаются. Баки вел расслабленно, без особой цели – Стиву нравилось забываться в этом ритме; вот только, подумал Стив после того, как Баки щелкнул сигналом поворота в третий раз за последние десять минут, цель у их поездки явно была.

Стив посмотрел на него: 

– Мы едем в какое-то определенное место? 

Баки не ответил.

Через десять минут после того, как они въехали в штат Пенсильвания, Баки свернул на узкую полоску неровной дороги – и затылок Стива пошел мурашками: место казалось знакомым, словно он бывал тут раньше. 

– Бак, это же… – начал было Стив, но вопрос и не требовал завершения – показалась старая заправка, две бензоколонки с тремя боксами. Баки свернул на дорожку, засыпанную гравием, и остановился. 

– Посиди тут, – сказал он и вышел. Когда Баки подошел к центральному боксу, отпер дверь гаража и с грохотом распахнул ее, у Стива что-то сжалось в животе. Баки же вернулся в машину и загнал Студебеккер внутрь.

Стив сразу же узнал гараж – сюда они приехали прямиком из Башни Старка, после побега с Гранд Централа, после старого отеля Билтмора. Стива не отпускало ощущение, что тогда он и родился – прямо там, в багажнике неприметной машины, что Баки выбрал в тот день: «С днем рождения, Стив». Но сейчас никакой машины тут не было, она осталась в далеком прошлом. И вообще помещение выглядело гораздо свободнее, чем запомнилось Стиву: в его памяти запечатлелось множество инструментов, развешанных по стенам, и верстаки, заваленные полуразобранными механизмами.

Стив вылез из машины и захлопнул дверь; стены ответили гулким эхом. Баки тоже выбрался, затем прислонился к двери и какое-то время просто смотрел на него. Стив бродил по гаражу, впитывая каждую деталь: он разглядел грязное окно, а за ним – голые ветки деревьев. Где-то на задворках была крошечная туалетная комната, где он тогда выкрасил волосы; коричневые кляксы все еще пятнали раковину.

Наконец, Стив повернулся к Баки; на лице того была одна из лучших масок Зимнего Солдата.

– Что случилось с предыдущими владельцами этого места? – спросил Стив.

– Ушли на пенсию. Думаю, уехали куда-то во Флориду, – Баки не стал продолжать, да Стиву и не было нужно.

– И сколькими подобными местами мы владеем? – спросил Стив.

Баки прикусил губу, словно подсчитывая. 

– Парочкой. Шестью? Семью. Не люблю, когда нет выбора, – и с этими словами он отклеился от машины и подошел к Стиву, схватил его за руки – и это ощущение тоже было очень знакомым. – И хочу, чтобы у тебя выбор был, – сказал Баки и они крепко обнялись, сминая в кулаках куртки на спинах друг друга. Стив вцепился в Баки, он не мог надышаться им, насытиться его тяжестью в своих руках; он не хотел отпускать его.

– Где бы мы жили, – прошептал Стив ему на ухо, – если бы остались тут?

– В городе, – ответил Баки. – Навалом места. – Он с силой сжал Стива еще раз, напоследок, и отпустил, отступая. – Это очень симпатичный городок, а раньше тут даже уголь копали. Они добывали его в горных шахтах, на поездах доставляли к воде и дальше сплавляли до Нью-Йорка. Сейчас, само собой, все это в прошлом, – сказал он. – Но осталась городская площадь, ратуша, а так же куча пустующих домов, выбирай какой душа пожелает. Всегда найдется комната для парней, готовых поработать руками и…

– …умеющих чинить вещи, – закончил Стив, кивая. – Угу. А что насчет еды?

– На удивление неплохая, – ответил Баки. – В немецком стиле, – добавил он, пожав плечами – Стив ответил тем же, в конце концов, война была давно закончена, – и гораздо лучшего качества, чем можно было бы ожидать. Еще и выбрать можно: сосиски, шницель или отличный бутерброд с жареной говядиной.

У Стива заурчало в животе. 

– Я бы не отказался от бутерброда с говядиной, – сказал он и они вернулись в машину. 

Глава 7: 14 декабря.

Пока они ели в ресторанчике «У Отто», телефон Баки разразился звонком: они обменялись настороженными взглядами, и после этого Баки осторожно принял вызов: 

– Да?

– Эй, ты притащил мне инопланетную наркоту, которая…ну, знаешь, уже лет десять как не новость, но тем не менее.

Стив смотрел на него, жуя, – Баки скривился и закатил глаза. 

– Не могу сейчас говорить.

– Не можешь говорить? А кажется, словно можешь. Я вот уверен, что только что тебя слышал. Хотя я иногда слышу голоса. Но обычно не твой. Ничего личного. Вот что я тебе скажу: просто нажми раз если это «да» и два раза…

Баки застонал, откинулся назад и потер глаза. 

– Хорошо, хватит уже. Говори.

– Ну тогда ладно. Смотри, я поделился информацией с придурками из Щ.И.Т.а, но они облили меня презрением, Бартон дрыхнет в какой-то помойке, так что я подумал и решил отправиться прямиком к птичке, что спела эту песенку.

– Я тебе не птичка, – сказал Баки. Сидящий напротив него Стив пожал плечами и продолжил жевать бутерброд.

– Да ладно, по-моему, вполне: меня не проведешь. Когда вы с Бартоном оказались в том здании, вы случайно не заметили таких черных следов по стенам? Ну как следы от поджога, только без намеков на то, что там был пожар?

Баки выпрямился, возвращаясь в рабочий модус. 

– Да, такое было, – ответил он, и Тони довольно хмыкнул. – Что?

– Думаю, это был не первый случай, когда инопланетяне что-то испытывали на местных, – угрюмо сказал Тони. – В отчетах полицейских ДЖАРВИС нашел два похожих дела: состав взрывчатой пасты другой, но следы такие же. И эта паста не запатентована – парни из нью-йоркского отделения в первый раз описали ее как «примеси неуточненной природы» и выписали владельцу здания штраф. Во второй раз они классифицировали ситуацию как загрязнение окружающей среды: два человека были госпитализированы.

Баки открыл было рот для вопроса, но остановился: к ним подошла официантка, чтобы долить еще кофе. Он улыбнулся ей и дождался, пока она отойдет. 

– И что ты думаешь?

– Что я думаю? Думаю, кто-то на нас тестирует чертово биологическое оружие, – ответил Тони.

Баки тяжело вздохнул – все, как всегда, было непросто. 

– Понятно, – сказал он.

– Я поставлю парочку датчиков, чтобы отследить любые случаи необычных всплесков тепла в городе, – продолжил Тони и да, это было разумно. – Тем временем не расслабляйся: могут протрубить сбор в любую минуту.

– Угу, ясно, – ответил Баки и повесил трубку. Стив вопросительно поднял брови.

– Чего звонил? – спросил он, и Баки пожал плечами и постарался улыбнуться.

– Ничего особенного, – сказал он. – Сам знаешь, все как обычно.

После обеда они прогулялись по городку; было холодно, люди в основном прятались по домам – и это было то что надо, они не стремились привлекать ненужное внимание. Прогулявшись по центру – через парк с памятниками ветеранам Гражданской войны, мимо ратуши и библиотеки, мимо выстроившихся рядком шести разных протестантских церквей – они добрались до окраин. Много времени это не заняло – весь город был меньше их района; и они совсем уже было собрались в обратный путь, когда Стив чуть прихватил Баки за кожу куртки и кивнул в сторону. Баки повернулся: на отшибе высилось здание, перед которым были свалены тонны мусора. 

Баки не мог взять в толк, какого черта им может там понадобиться, но Стив уже устремился к зданию; когда они подошли ближе, Баки наконец понял, что привлекло его внимание. Двор был забит самыми невероятными вещами: уличные таблички, куски кирпичной кладки, ванна на лапах с когтями, чугунная пузатая печь. Там же был превосходный старый рукомойник, который и надо-то было лишь слегка почистить; он бы прекрасно смотрелся в доме Рейнольдсов, которым им предстояло заняться после того, как разберутся с кошмарным душем, над которым они сейчас работали. Потрясающие линии – и Баки был уверен, что сможет сторговать это задешево. Стив уже осматривал пузатую печку. 

– Мне она нравится, – наконец сказал он. – А тебе?

– Для кого? – спросил Баки.

– Для нас! – ответил Стив. – Приятно быть владельцем чего-то такого, – и затем он выпрямился и уставился на здание, которое было так завалено различным старьем, что вход едва просматривался. Над дверью была намалевана надпись: «Отборная старина на трассе Шесть». – Как думаешь, они открыты?

– Давай посмотрим, – и, честно говоря, это выглядело как западня: одно неловкое движение, и тебя похоронит заживо. Внутри помещение оказалось огромным, но было так плотно забито, что нужно было быть кошкой, чтобы пробраться по узким ходам между барахлом. Вокруг было так много всего, что Баки даже не мог понять, что именно их окружает. И когда через какое-то время до него дошло, он непроизвольно выдохнул: 

– О.

За его спиной застыл Стив, он глядел по сторонам широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Это было словно… великан притащил многоквартирный дом из их времени и встряхнул его, как коробку с хлопьями. Словно каждая фиговина из их прошлого каким-то чудом оказалась тут: старые стулья, столы, кастрюли, сковородки, потрепанная печь «Волшебный повар» с духовкой, что была самой передовой технологией в тридцатые годы, а теперь казалось, что ее доставили из богом забытой глубинки. Там были груды старых камер и тяжелых черных стационарных телефонов, радио гигантского размера – даже граммофон с ручкой для завода и огромным раструбом. Целую стену занимали дорогущие тарелки и стаканы, включая посуду с золочеными каемками, которые выглядели как сервиз, который когда-то был у его бабушки и которым она никогда не пользовалась. Баки почувствовал, что его руки коснулся Стив, и повернулся к нему; в горле его что-то стремительно сжалось – он увидел высоченную груду помятых касок с их войны, словно парни только сняли их и побросали в кучу; кожаные сумки и сапоги, старые котелки. Там же стояли обувные коробки, до краев полные медалей со стершейся бронзой, с поблекшими и старыми лентами. Баки напрягся и с тревогой посмотрел на Стива, но тот выглядел как обычно: может, немного бледноват, но в целом как всегда. 

– Ну, это дает некое ощущение перспективы, – сказал тот наконец. – Думаю, так каждый и заканчивает, в виде кучи вещей, нажитых непосильным трудом. Мы с тобой просто прожили достаточно долго, чтобы это увидеть.

И ему бы промолчать, но слова рвались наружу. 

– Если бы тебя не было в живых, я бы не хотел жить.

– Знаю, – сказал Стив. – Я тоже, – а затем добавил: – Это единственное, в чем нам повезло. 

Глава 8: 15 декабря.

Солнце в это время года садилось рано. Они ехали сквозь темноту к всполохам оранжевого, догорающим на горизонте, когда увидели это – светящиеся созвездия в форме зданий, невероятные и величественные. Стива захлестнуло такой любовью, что перехватило дыхание: вдали светился Нью-Йорк. 

– Знаешь, это не сработает, – сдавленным голосом сказал он. – Мы обречены.

Баки глянул на него, а затем улыбнулся в темноту. 

– С тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвертого, – согласился он.

Стив закатил глаза. 

– Я не про то. Я имел в виду…

– Знаю я, что ты имел в виду.

– Я имел в виду, что очень ценю, что ты завел нам секретные убежища по всей стране…

– ...И за ее пределами, – сказал Баки, а когда Стив уставился на него, пожал плечами. – Никогда не знаешь наперед.

– Наверное. Но… – Стив махнул рукой в сторону города, сияющего огнями. – Ты только посмотри на это, Бак. Это дом.

– Да, миленько, ничего не скажешь. Яркие огни и все такое. Но у нас там никаких койотов, – сказал Баки тоном судьи Клэренса Дэрроу*, оглашающего заключение суда присяжных. – Клинт говорит, что в Айове тучи койотов. Они выходят прямо к дому.

Стив поперхнулся и едва не подавился собственной слюной, прежде чем смог выдавить: 

– А это хорошо? Это то, что нам нужно?

– Не знаю, я особо его не слушал, – признался Баки. – Но он вроде как этим гордится. Наверное.

– Ну, думаю, это многое объясняет, – сказал Стив.

Город уже был украшен рождественскими огнями и сияющими снежинками, развешанными над улицами, и, когда они повернули на подъездную дорогу к своему дому, Стив увидел огромную дверь гаража и почувствовал, как же хорошо вернуться и снова оказаться дома.

– Эй, – сказал он, когда Баки заглушил двигатель Студебеккера, – почему бы там не прогуляться и не прикупить елку?

Баки вскинул брови. 

– Что, сейчас?

– Угу, сейчас, – ответил Стив. – Еще не так поздно. Я видел, какие-то парни продают их в конце квартала.

Баки откинулся назад и прищурившись посмотрел на него. 

– В смысле в этом году у нас не будет развлечения «Давай не устраивать Рождество» и мне не придется притворяться, что я с тобой согласен, а потом ты в последний момент передумаешь и мы рванем покупать елку в одиннадцать вечера? Потому что должен тебе признаться – именно необходимость делать вид, что я тебе поверил, и создавала праздничное настроение. А теперь и Рождество не Рождество.

Стив застонал, хотя и подумал, что он это заслужил. 

– Просто пойдем и купим чертову елку, – наконец сказал он.

Елочный базар располагался в двух кварталах от них, рядом с церковью Святых Невинных. Баки быстро посмотрел на то, что осталось, и безмолвно протянув наличку одному из парней, ткнул пальцем.

– А она не слишком большая? – осторожно осведомился Стив уже после того, как дерево обернули в сетку, чтобы было легче нести.

Губы Баки тронула легкая улыбка. 

– Чем больше – тем лучше. Не думаю, что чувство меры уместно в вопросах выбора елок.

Стив рассмеялся, натянул пониже шапку и подхватил свой конец елки; Баки взялся за другой, и вместе они потащили дерево обратно к дому, а затем по деревянной лестнице затащили и в жилые комнаты.

– Ладно, согласен – она большая, – сказал Баки чуть запыхавшимся голосом, после того как они протащили елку сквозь распахнутую дверь; теперь она лежала на полу, как огромный медведь.

– Нет, она замечательная, – поправил его Стив, стаскивая шапку и вытирая пот со лба. – Будем жить, как в лесу. Может, и койоты придут, – и потом каким-то образом им удалось установить дерево вертикально в одном из углов (по большей части), хотя им и пришлось подвигать мебель.

Стив возился на кухне, готовя праздничные горячие напитки, когда в доме разом выключился свет. Стив повернулся: огромная елка светилась теплым желтым светом, так что было похоже на небоскреб с освещенными окнами. Там же нашелся и Баки, он стоял, с удивлением взирая на дерево, и Стив отставил кружки и подошел к нему, и, под влиянием момента, обнял ладонями за лицо, развернул к себе и поцеловал.

*Клэренс Сьюард Дэрроу (1857 – 1938) – американский юрист и один из руководителей Американского союза гражданских свобод, из идейных соображений выступавший в качестве адвоката на многих известных судебных процессах.

Глава 9: 16 декабря

Воскресным утром Стив по-тихому выбрался из кровати и пробрался в студию, чтобы немного порисовать; дневного света сейчас почти не было, и он старался использовать имеющийся по максимуму. Последней его работой была картина маслом, где мазки краски были такими тяжелыми, что он практически вылеплял их, но после дня в «Отборной старине на трассе Шесть» ему захотелось нарисовать увиденное. Выбранной кистью, а затем и пальцами он прошелся сквозь толстые слои зеленой масляной краски и охры, смешивая их прямо на холсте, вычерчивая один грубый полукруг за другим до тех пор, пока темно-зеленые каски не проступили перед его взором. Он подмешал немного белого, затем вытащил нож и набросал на шлемы светлых пятен, словно блики, чтобы придать им формы и объемности.

Запах бекона отвлек его; он обернулся и увидел Баки, в пижамных штанах, с тарелкой поджаренных яиц с беконом и кетчупом. Он смотрел на картину, что писал Стив. 

– Очень хорошо, – рассеянно сказал он. – Мне нравится, – а затем заморгал: – Подумал, ты захочешь позавтракать. Там, на кухне, и кофе есть.

До Стива внезапно дошло, что он умирает от голода. Он потянулся за тарелкой – и обнаружил, что весь покрыт краской. Он отчаянно огляделся в поисках тряпки, затем просто вытер руки о штаны; Баки лишь хмыкнул, подхватил полоску бекона и протянул ему. На вкус было просто божественно. Он ел прямо у Баки с рук, периодически слизывая подливку и соль с губ.

Баки выглядел немного… заторможенным. 

– О, ну… – сказал он тихо и хрипло, после чего скормил Стиву еще немного бекона и пару ложек яичницы. После того как последний кусочек бекона был съеден, Баки наклонился и быстро поцеловал его. – Ммм… – пробормотал Баки, облизав губы Стива, а затем и собственные, – вкусно, – и ну в самом деле, Стив все-таки живой человек, поэтому он потянулся и устроил ладони чуть повыше пояса пижамных штанов Баки, оставляя темно-зеленые пятна на голой коже. Баки тряхнуло, его крошечные коричневые соски напряглись, и Стив задержался над каждым, с силой втягивая в рот, прежде чем опуститься на колени, по дороге проведя по мускулистой груди Баки. 

– О, господи, – прошептал тот, когда Стив стянул вниз его пижамные штаны и взял у него в рот; Стив закрыл глаза, полностью погрузившись в происходящее, обхватив руками бедра Баки, подушечками больших пальцев оглаживая основание его члена.

Много времени не понадобилось: колени Баки дрожали, а руки лежали поверх головы Стива, плетясь в волосы; он отчаянно пытался не тянуть – не особо успешно; не загонять глубоко – так что Стив настойчиво двигался сам, стараясь привести его к разрядке. Он силился зафиксировать его бедра руками, удержать его даже после того, как Баки испустил низкий стон и привстал на носки и…Господи, а вот и оно. Стив замедлился, пока Баки кончал, лишь касаясь губами, наслаждаясь мелкой дрожью поверх языка и последними выплесками.

Наконец Стив выпустил Баки изо рта. Он зарылся носом в курчавую поросль его лобковых волос, затем быстро поцеловал обмякший член, выпрямился и вытер рот тылом… Тут он рассмеялся, потому что перед его глазами стояло просто произведение искусства: большая часть тела Баки была покрыта полосами краски и темно-оливковыми отпечатками пальцев. Он улыбнулся Баки, слегка пораженный: господи, что за картину он создал! Хотел бы он всегда так писать.

Но сначала нужно было разобраться с первоочередными задачами: у него стояло так, что он едва мог дышать. 

– Бак, – позвал он, – ты…может, ты бы хотел…

– Пойдем, – сказал тот, подхватывая Стива и утягивая его через коридор, в комнаты; Стив уронил его на кровать и толкнулся в него, медленно, задыхаясь и стараясь хотя бы немного держать себя в руках. Он мягко раскачивался в нем, скользя руками от бедер до сильных плеч, целуя шрамы вокруг металлических пластин. Баки издал какой-то тихий, неразборчивый, но явно одобрительный звук и сжался вокруг него, заставив Стива потерять остатки самообладания.

– О, Стив, – выдохнул Баки. – Стив.

И Стив больше не мог: он дышал как загнанное животное, резко дергая бедрами навстречу Баки до тех пор, пока оба они не застонали, громко и вслух, и слава богу, что стены были такими толстыми и у них поблизости не было соседей, потому что господи боже! Стив кончил со стоном, ничего не видя перед собой, и рухнул на Баки, руки которого запутались в простынях и который, как и он, боролся за каждый вдох.

– Хорошо, ну… – пробормотал Стив, но Баки уже провалился в сон, и Стиву ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Когда он снова открыл глаза, свет вокруг них изменился, и Баки лежал, тесно прижавшись к нему, и сопел в подмышку. Он все еще был весь в краске – пятна на его руках, спине и щеках; он был как картина, и Стив собирался сделать из него картину. Но сначала…

Он выпутался и пошел помыться, а когда вернулся за одеждой, Баки поднял голову и с трудом разлепил глаза: 

– Куда собрался? – спросил он.

– Отъеду ненадолго, – ответил Стив. – Но вернусь так быстро, как смогу.

Он подошел к старому сундуку, который стоял в изножье их кровати, и сон разом слетел с Баки; прямо там, посреди смятых простыней, он напрягся и нахмурился.

Стив вытащил щит и уложил его в старый черный круглый чехол, который раньше служил ему переноской. 

– Я знаю, что делаю, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Ну, думаю, что знаю.

Довольно долго Баки просто смотрел на него, а затем сказал: 

– Все в порядке, Стив. Я буду тут.

Стив подошел и поцеловал его, глубоко и сильно, словно обещание или обет. 

– Скипидар на полке в студии, – сказал на прощание Стив.

– Угу, а не пошел бы ты, – сказал он, а потом со вздохом оглядел себя.

Глава 10: 17 декабря.

Стив прошел пару кварталов до метро, выбрав ветку, связывающую Бруклин с Манхэттеном; он сел в углу вагона, пристроив чехол со щитом между тяжелых рабочих ботинок. Из-за выходного дня поездов было меньше, и когда вагон добрался до Манхэттена, стало по-настоящему людно; ему нравилось находиться среди людей: было в этом что-то нормальное, знакомое и привычное.

Он вышел в сумятицу Таймс-Сквер и направился прямиком к воротам. На другой стороне он прошел через турникет, вошел в станцию – и остановился.

– Э… простите, – толкнула его в спину раздраженная женщина, и Стив, торопливо пробормотав извинения, двинулся дальше, быстрым шагом добравшись до центрального вестибюля с часами. Там он остановился, чтобы оглядеть всю картину целиком: огромные табло с расписанием прибывающих и отъезжающих поездов, люди, спешащие во всех направлениях, высоченные окна и рисунки созвездий, украшающие потолок. Улыбнувшись, он поднялся по изогнутой лестнице в сторону пролета с кафешками и добрался до «Whole Bean Coffee», где купил чай латте с дополнительной порцией кофе, заплатив, черт побери, шесть долларов и восемьдесят четыре цента.

Тем не менее, напиток был горячим и вкусным, и какое-то время он бродил по станции, подхватывая что-то в других продуктовых киосках: кренделя, хот-доги и даже мороженое, что продавали неподалеку от выходов 125-126. Сегодня тут не наблюдалось бездомных ветеранов, беспризорных детей или других попрошаек – всех их выдворили, с небольшой горечью подумал Стив, потому что праздники. Теперь в этом конце коридора располагался духовой оркестр, где одетые в красные куртки и санта-шапки музыканты играли рождественские мелодии – и это было приятно, если перестать думать о том, что же случилось с бездомными, беспризорниками и нищими.

Эта мысль поселила внутри него неприятное, тягостное чувство и он поспешил закончить латте и выбросить стаканчик в мусорку. Затем он поднялся выше, и пока шел – круглый чехол бил его по плечам. Основной этаж станции был заполнен крутыми магазинами с дорогими сумками, дорогими компьютерами и дорогими же бумажниками, косметикой и духами: «Только сегодня скидка 50-70%», «Финальная распродажа», «Заходи на рождественскую распродажу», «Поспеши, а то опоздаешь» – и Стив прошел мимо них быстрым шагом по коридору в сторону Башни Старка.

Он нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и приготовился ждать. Только нижние два этажа Башни Старка были открыты для посещения всех желающих, а он теперь, подумал Стив, был как раз таким, так что, вероятно, стоило подойти и представиться консьержу. Но не успел он зайти в лифт и нажать на кнопку «первый этаж», как раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа:  
– Капитан Роджерс, как приятно снова вас видеть, – и Стив улыбнулся и вытянул шею в поисках камеры – ему всегда казалось более вежливым разговаривать, «глядя» на ДЖАРВИСа, хотя Тони никогда так не делал, и, само собой, у ДЖАРВИСа и лица-то не было.

– Здравствуй, ДЖАРВИС, я тоже рад встрече, – ответил Стив. – Как думаешь, могу я подняться в свою старую комнату? Конечно, если это не доставит каких-либо… – лифт резко двинулся вверх. У Стива слегка подвело живот и заложило уши – довольно давно он не пользовался подобными лифтами.

– Конечно, вы можете подняться в вашу комнату,– ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Это все еще ваша комната.

Лифт остановился, двери распахнулись, выпуская его на этаж. На мгновение Стив замер, а затем прошел по коридору до помещений, что раньше были его. Он открыл дверь и... «Это все еще ваша комната», – сказал Джарвис, но до Стива только сейчас дошло, что все тут было именно так, как он и оставил. Какое-то время он просто рассматривал все вокруг: кровать все еще была застелена его любимым комплектом белья, тут же были его вещи из Вашингтона – книги на книжной полке, проигрыватель с пластинками, плакаты армейских времен и фотографии «Ревущих Коммандос». Карандашные наброски Пегги, Баки и матери. В тот день Стив сбежал, прихватив лишь смену белья, остальное осталось в шкафу, включая пару поношенных мотоциклетных сапог, замены которым он так и не нашел. Задумавшись, Стив подошел к полке и пролистал конверты с пластинками: Бенни Гудман, сестры Эндрюс, Генри Джеймс, «Битлз», «Радиохед», Элвис Пресли, Элвис Костелло (вначале он ошибся, купил не того), Марвин Гай, «Нирвана», Боб Дилан, Дэвид Боуи, «Лучшие хиты 50-х», «Лихорадка в субботу вечером» – о, вот оно. Он выдернул пластинку из конверта и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Брюс Спрингстин. Ему придется забрать это…

Дверь у него за спиной распахнулась, и в нее ворвался Тони, вид у него был растрепанный; на голове у него было нечто вроде гарнитуры, от которой тянулись провода, а в руках было что-то, напоминающее аппаратуру сварщика. Стив обернулся к нему и какое-то время они безмолвно друг друга рассматривали.

– ДЖАРВИС сказал, что ты тут, – сказал Тони.

– Угу, – неловко ответил Стив. – Я тут, – и взгляд его упал на стену рядом с Тони, ту, где раньше висел его щит – и куда он надеялся повесить его снова. Он сглотнул и сказал: – А у тебя э… часом не осталось того по-настоящему хорошего виски?

– Отменяй все, – сказал Тони, и Стиву понадобилось мгновение, чтобы сообразить, что это адресовано ДЖАРВИСу. – На весь день, просто поставь все на паузу. Пошли со мной, – и эта последняя фраза была уже для него.

Глава 11: 18 декабря.

После трех бокалов лучшего виски Говарда Стив подтянул к себе черный чехол, положил на барную стойку и толкнул в сторону Тони. 

– Вот, – сказал он. – Я принес его тебе. Думал оставить тебе перед уходом, но… – Горло перехватило. Он забрал щит и костюм в самую последнюю минуту, не справившись с собой.

Тони расстегнул молнию, идущую по кругу и заглянул внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что там именно то, что он и подозревал. Затем он снова застегнул чехол, словно испугался содержимого. Может, так оно и было.

– Ему стоит быть у тебя, – сказал Стив. – Тебе стоит его взять.

Тони прикусил губу и медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. 

– Кэп, – начал было он, и было ужасно неловко слышать такую неуверенность в его голосе, почти что неправильно. – Не думаю, что…

– Тони, его сделал твой отец. Черт, да твой отец сделал и меня!

– Нет, этого он не делал, – сказал Тони и затем добавил с внезапным запалом: – Нет. Я кое-что знаю и…

– Тогда позволь мне рассказать кое-что, чего ты не знаешь, – сказал Стив, перебивая его. – Расскажу то, чего не знает больше никто, даже Баки.

Это привлекло внимание Тони, глаза его стали практически черными. 

– Расскажи, – попросил он.

Стив налил себе еще бокал лучшего виски Говарда и осушил его, тот, казалось, отогревал что-то внутри него. Он готовился к этому разговору и теперь было нужно решить, с чего начать.

– Со мной такое уже было, раньше, – наконец начал Стив. – Честно говоря, что-то внутри меня считает, что так и должно быть, что это совершенно правильный порядок вещей: Баки где-то там, геройствует, а я сижу дома, рисую картинки и влачу свое жалкое существование.

Тони скривился почти театрально, но Стив был решительно настроен заставить его понять. 

– Я говорю тебе правду, Тони: такие мы и есть, или как минимум были до проекта «Возрождение», твоего отца, Золы и всего остального, что с нами произошло. Я пытаюсь рассказать тебе, как все было на самом деле – ты слушаешь? – и Тони открыл было рот, но потом решил не перебивать и просто кивнул – да, он слушает. Отлично.

Но дальше была самая сложная часть – то, что он никому не рассказывал. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя произнести все разом: 

– Когда они взяли меня в этот проект, я догадался, что они просто ищут подопытного кролика, – сказал он. – Понимаешь? В смысле, я сообразил, что именно поэтому они и выбрали меня, насквозь больного, вместо одного из тех огромных здоровых парней, – и вот тогда на лице Тони появилось потрясенное осознание: отлично, значит, он понял, о чем речь. Стив быстро кивнул. – Я понимал, что это просто прикончит меня – и это было бы правильно, потому что множество парней сложило жизни во имя страны, и я хотел сделать то же, и так оказалось, что способ у меня только один. Когда они поместили меня в машину, единственное, о чем я думал, – жаль, что мне не хватило храбрости попросить Пегги поцеловать меня, потому что, ну, ты понимаешь: получить поцелуй от девушки – в те дни это было так важно. Но все это оказалось таким незначительным…

Стив замолчал, задумчиво потирая подбородок – мыслями он все еще был там, в подземной лаборатории, окруженный взволнованными людьми и расстроенной Пегги с грустным взглядом. Это было словно отправиться на смерть, точно как в историях, что он читал про электрический стул – за тем исключением, что он примет смерть за то, что делает правильные вещи, а не потому, что преступил закон. Это его не удивляло: мама всегда говорила, что так оно и бывает, а война лишь подтвердила правдивость ее слов.

На лице Тони застыло страдание – по его лицу вообще всегда было просто читать – и Стив быстро продолжил, чтобы закончить скорее: 

– Ну, ты можешь представить, в каком я был охрененном шоке, буквальном и фигуральном, – и, казалось, немного непечатного языка помогло Тони взять себя в руки. – Я и подумать не мог, что это сработает – думал, что так и останусь «Испытуемым номер три».

– Ты и не ошибся, – с трудом произнес Тони, голос его звучал несколько приглушенно, в но в целом как обычно. – Ну, я про то, что оно не работало до и не стало работать после. То, что случилось с тобой, было словно удар…

Тони замолчал, у него явно снова были трудности с подбором слов и Стив поспешил ему на помощь. 

– Словно удар молнией, да, очень похоже, – сказал Стив, криво улыбнувшись. – И затем я вышел… – он развел руки и обвел ими себя, – …вот таким. И никто не знал, что со мной делать. Ну, я и сам не знал, что с собой делать. Тони, а мой первый щит? Это был просто кусок металла. Реквизит. Я взял его в Австрию потому, что лучше ничего не было, но… понимаешь, я просто бил им людей. Это было так глупо. Но потом… – он погладил чехол кончиками пальцев. – Твой отец дал мне вот это и тем самым сделал пуленепробиваемым.

Казалось, он сказал все, что собирался. Тони подхватил бутылку и наполнил их бокалы, мрачно качая головой. 

– Знаешь, это так смешно, – сказал он. – Всю жизнь я был зол на отца за то, что он отдал щит тебе, а не мне. Я прокручивал в голове, почему он не попросил меня заняться чем-то таким; я и не думал никогда, что это практически невозможно оставить позади. – Он уселся обратно и посмотрел на Стива. – Но эту стадию я перерос, я иду дальше и собственным путем. Я – Железный Человек, детка. И этого у меня не отнять. – Он выпил и добавил: – Прости, Стив. Но этот щит не для меня. 

Глава 12: 19 декабря.

 

Когда он вышел из метро в Бруклине, шел небольшой снег, и он плелся по Кони Айленд Авеню, кривясь от хлопьев, летящих прямо в лицо. Поздним воскресным вечером все в их районе было закрыто – запертые магазины, опущенные гаражные двери, – но окна над «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» светились теплым желтым светом. Стив остановился, чтобы полюбоваться – вьюга крутила снежные вихри вокруг его головы, – и внезапно погода больше не казалась ему такой плохой.

Едва войдя в гараж, он услышал стук барабанов. Баки выкрутил звук на патефоне так, что казалось, что рок-бэнд играет прямо тут, но в этом и было одно из преимуществ жизни в отдельно стоящем доме, и Баки периодически наслаждался этой возможностью. Стив попытался угадать песню – вроде как «Modernaires». «Хай Диддли, я – Ди».  
Он поднялся по лестнице и обнаружил Кошку из мастерской караулящей под дверью. Она выглядела потерянной – у двери в жилую часть их дома было странное свойство вот так держать ее вдали от Баки. Она мявкнула на него.

– Сейчас все сделаем, – сказал Стив, отпирая и открывая дверь, и кошка метнулась внутрь словно черная стрела. Баки лежал, растянувшись на диване, любовался освещенной елкой и Кошка из мастерской немедленно запрыгнула на него, прошлась по нему пару раз, приглашающе подставляясь под руки, позволяя себя погладить. Губы Баки дрогнули в улыбке, он ухватил ее за шею и подтащил поближе, грубо наглаживая ее морду, спину и уши. Она растянулась рядом с ним с видом полностью довольного жизнью существа.

Затем Баки посмотрел в сторону двери и увидел Стива.

– О, привет, прости, – сказал Баки и поднялся, чтобы выключить музыку.

– Нет, оставь. Мне нравится, – Стив стащил со спины черный чехол и снял пальто.

Баки оставил пластинку, но сделал звук потише. 

– Тут просто Наташа звонила, – пояснил он. – Она говорила что-то насчет пойти потанцевать в центр Линкольна, вот я и подумал, что мог бы… – взгляд его наткнулся на черный чехол. – Но это не обязательно, – сказал он и добавил: – Полагаю, чего бы ты там ни пытался достигнуть, тебе не удалось.

– Нет, не удалось, – согласился Стив. – Но все равно отлично провел время. Баки, по-моему я застрял в прошлом.

– Остановите печать! – с каменным лицом начал Баки. – Срочно в номер! Мы прерываем наше вещание, чтобы сообщить вам сенсационную…

– О, заткнись, – но поддразнивания со стороны Баки и правда всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя лучше. – Тебя-то никто не заставлял быть символом целой чертой нации, – возмутился он. – Ты себе и представить не можешь, как это…

– Я-то как раз и могу, – фыркнул Баки. – Я подвел весь Советский Союз, Стив. Все триста миллионов человек, а эти люди, уж поверь мне, и так хлебнули немало. Ими занимались настоящие профессионалы, – и Стив мрачно ухмыльнулся, подошел к Баки и приглашающе распахнул руки.

Баки уставился на него. 

– Какого черта ты…?

– Давай, эта вот вроде медленная, думаю, на нее меня хватит. Потанцуй со мной, – попросил Стив, и Баки вскинул бровь, но плавно скользнул ближе. Стив подхватил его за руку, устраивая вторую у Баки на талии, подтянул его немного к себе и потом чуть повернул.

– О, ты собираешься вести? – спросил Баки.

– Думаешь, не справлюсь? – но на самом деле Стив не собирался делать каких-то сложных движений, он просто хотел обнять Баки, покружить его в танце. И, кажется, Баки тоже понял это, потому что он прижался теснее и обвил Стива руками, сжимая, касаясь его лица своим.

– Все в порядке, правда, – наконец прошептал он, – ну, то, что ты живешь прошлым.

– Нет, не в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Не когда это мешает мне жить полной жизнью.

– Но оно не мешает; ты же художник... И ты отличный художник, Стив. Тебе надо устроить еще одну выставку…

– Может быть, но это… не весь я. И такое ощущение, что какая-то часть меня где-то потерялась... – и, будто разговор с Тони расшевелил в нем что-то, внезапно все разом стало ясным, теперь он четко это видел: – Словно какая-то часть меня умерла, когда я стал Капитаном Америкой, и я не могу вернуть ее обратно. – Он остановился – до него дошло, как близок он сейчас к слезам. – Я даже не знаю, что это было, поэтому не могу чем-то заполнить это место. Теперь там просто дыра.

Господи, ему нужно взять себя в руки – по встревоженному выражению, появившемуся на лице Баки, он ясно это видел.

– Стив, – позвал Баки тихим и очень искренним голосом, – мне так жаль.

Стив прижался к нему, отворачивая лицо. 

– Нет, все в порядке – просто я реагирую на все слишком драматично. Пегги отвесила бы мне за такое пинка, – с трудом произнес Стив, грубо растирая влагу, выступившую на глазах. – А у меня даже чертова оправдания нет – ты же смог разобраться в том, кто ты такой, даже после всего, что с тобой произошло. Ты не живешь прошлым.  
– Вот уж точно нет, – сказал Баки. – Не хотел бы там оказаться и на пять минут. Хочу держаться от всего этого дерьма так далеко, как только это возможно. Но я думал, для тебя-то все было по-другому. – Баки удивил его, поцеловав в бородатую щеку и прошептав на ухо: – Будущее, приятель, это единственно возможный путь.

– Угу, – сказал Стив, а потом добавил: – Ох, совсем забыл, я же принес тебе кое-что. – Он выпутался из объятий, подошел к чехлу со щитом и вытащил из него альбом Брюса Спрингстина. Он протянул его Баки, который взял пластинку, глянул на обложку и рассмеялся. 

– «Рожденный бежать», – прочитал тот. – Хахаха. Ну уж нет.

Глава 13: 20 декабря

– Я готов открыться будущему, – сказал Стив, переводя дыхание после установки девятой лейки, – но разве это вот оно?

– Это не будущее, – решительным тоном ответил Баки. – Это потакание своим прихотям. – Он почти закончил облицовывать плиткой одну из стен ванной. – Но в будущем есть и кое-что хорошее, – сказал он, запястьем отводя волосы с глаз. – Никаких летающих машин – но у меня вот телефон, который помещается в карман, и это круто, даже если у людей и проблемы с манерами, когда дело доходит до их использования. Еще мне нравится «YouTube».

Стив даже опустил гаечный ключ. 

– Тебе нравится «YouTube»?

– Да! Ты можешь научится там чему угодно, это как бесплатный колледж. Там покажут, как починить коробку передач, приготовить мясо по-бургундски, или можно послушать лекцию по экономике с другого конца света. Что еще… Международная космическая станция потрясает воображение. Беспроводные инструменты тоже. Лично я особо благодарен за кевлар. И… ну, тебе это не понравится, – пробормотал Баки, он вернулся к укладке плитки, – но тут, в будущем, и оружие получше. У меня была Барретт М82, такая точная, что плакать хочется. Я понять не могу, как мне вообще удавалось кого-то снять тем старым Джонсоном. По сравнению с теперешними Глоками наши старые пистолеты выглядят, как детские пукалки, – он опустился на пятки, рассматривая получившийся результат. – Нормально смотрится? – ему казалось, что более чем. – Ну и современная медицина это вообще чертово чудо. Лично я особенно благодарен за жизнь без туберкулеза, испанки и…

– Полиомиелита, – вставил Стив.

– Полио, – согласился Баки, – да, чертов полио. А еще посмотри, насколько круче стали бронежилеты.

– Вот оно – ты понимаешь, – внезапно сказал Стив. Он пристально посмотрел на Баки. – Тони не солдат.

– Это правда, – ответил Баки, – ну и что? Это ты вообще к чему?

– Я идиот, – пробормотал Стив. – Тони не солдат. А тут нужен солдат, – он тут же вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов и начал нажимать кнопки. – Привет, – сказал он в трубку, – может, у тебя будет время повидаться со мной? Сейчас. Или так быстро, как… – он посмотрел на часы. – Может, через час?

Баки покачал головой – вот про это он и говорил. Чертовы телефоны, никаких манер.

– Да, это я смогу, – продолжал Стив. – Да. Спасибо, – а затем он оглянулся и сказал слегка умоляющим тоном: – Бак…

– Давай, иди, иди, – Баки закатил глаза и махнул на него рукой. – Делай что должен.

Стив поднялся и сказал извиняющимся голосом: 

– Я уже закончил с…

– Угу, вижу. Оставь мне ключи от фургона, – попросил он, и Стив кинул ему ключи.

– Спасибо, Бак. Созвонимся позже, – сказал Стив, уже на полпути к выходу.

– Угу, хорошо, – ответил тот, набирая еще немного раствора на шпатель. – Буду тут, – сказал он, затем крикнул ему вслед: – ну, ты знаешь, зарабатывать нам на пропитание, – но Стива уже и след простыл.

***  
Центр ветеранов на окраине города был огромных размеров и забит людьми даже сейчас, за несколько дней до Рождества. Стив дождался своей очереди к окну регистратора, узнал, где проходит собрание группы посттравматиков и устроился ждать снаружи комнаты. Мимо него мелькали ветераны в различных званиях: молодые и старые, пышущие здоровьем и, господи боже, травмированные, практически раздавленные прошедшейся по ним войной. Кто-то передвигался на коляске, у других были протезы – некоторые даже более навороченные, чем тот, что у Баки; у одной дамы протез ноги выглядел так, словно она может перепрыгнуть дом. Различными были и прически, но вот лица… по ним он безошибочно мог сказать, что каждый из них побывал в сражении, на миллиметр разминулся со смертью и осознал, что человек – всего лишь мешок из плоти с костями.

Наконец дверь распахнулась и по одному начали выходить люди, пока последним не показался и Сэм, который криво ему улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Приятель, ты как снег на голову, – сказал Сэм. – Что у тебя случилось?

– Ничего, – ответил Стив. – Я просто… хочу поговорить.

Сэм нахмурился. 

– С Барнсом все в порядке?

– О, да, у него все отлично, он в порядке. Это не про него, – неловко закончил Стив.

Лицо Сэма озарилось пониманием. 

– О. Ага, – сказал он, а потом добавил: – Пошли, выпьем кофейку.

***  
Они пошли в кафетерий центра ветеранов, где купили пару бутербродов и кофе. Сэм с любопытством рассматривал его, а Стив пытался решить, с чего начать то, что он собирается рассказать. Наконец, он начал: 

– Сэм, когда я отправился на войну, все, кого я знал, уже были там: все соседи, знакомые парни, Баки – практически каждый. Только женщины, старики, да некондиция вроде меня осталась разбираться с мирной жизнью, что было не так-то просто, даже если не думать о том, что каждый день могла прийти телеграмма про то, что сын, брат, муж или друг убит. Но нужно было продолжать жить. И в такой ситуации… было важно делать хоть что-то. Даже такой, как я, даже я, тощий и непригодный, должен был что-то делать. У каждого из нас свое место в этой жизни, ведь так? Вся наша страна, мы работали как единая команда. И Капитан Америка был символом всего этого.

Он выдохнул.

– А потом война закончилась, – продолжил Стив. – И вся эта ситуация – тоже. И я больше не в армии, и не хочу там больше быть. Но даже если бы я был, оно бы уже не значило того, что раньше. Я не один из этих парней, Сэм; я на сто лет старше тех мужчин и женщин, что сейчас служат. Я не могу представлять их, теперь совершенно другая ситуация. Символ должен что-то означать, должен отзываться…

– Ты значишь, – сказал Сэм, тихо, но уверенно. – Ты демонстрируешь лучшее, что есть во всех нас.

– Но все это – история, Сэм, – сказал Стив. – И я не против быть частью истории – она важна! – но должен быть и Капитан Америка для этих дней, кто-то, кто постоит за сегодняшних парней. – Он вытащил из под стола круглый черный чехол и сказал тихим голосом: – Они запустили шар с моим лицом на парад в честь Дня Благодарения и утверждают, что обращаются с ветеранами как нужно: скажи мне, Сэм, мы обращаемся с ветеранами как надо? – Сэм лишь откинулся на стуле и внимательно смотрел на него. – Капитан Америка стоит во главе всей команды, команды Америки, солдат и гражданских, и тех и других. Америка же одна команда, ведь так, Сэм?

Сэм не ответил, но губы его шевелились, словно он собирался что-то сказать, чтобы отвлечь Стива, который потянулся обеими руками к чехлу и подтолкнул его. 

– Иногда нужно отойти в сторону, чтобы дать выстрелить кому-то еще, – сказал Стив, и, в отличие от Тони, Сэм немедленно расстегнул чехол до самого конца и вытащил щит. На фоне потрепанного старого стола и мрачных казенных стен тот выглядел нелепо цветастым, с яркими всполохами краски и блеском металла на местах сколов. Поверхность все еще хранила следы, полученные во время подрыва поезда метро.

Вокруг них шумел привычной жизнью кафетерий – журчали голоса, клацали о тарелки столовые приборы, – постепенно затихая, пока не воцарилась полная тишина. Молодой парень в камуфле резко затормозил перед их столом, с подносом в руках, а потом спросил: 

– Ух ты! Это то, о чем я подумал?

Женщина с армейской стрижкой за соседним столом сказала: 

– Нет, наверняка копия.

– Такая поцарапанная? Если это и копия, то чертовски точная, – сказал кто-то еще.

– Это не может быть копией: я тут недавно купил высококлассный щит, отвалил за него состояние, так вот он даже близко не так хорош, как этот.

– Нет, эта штука настоящая, – сказал Сэм и все повскакивали с мест, ринулись ближе, столпились вокруг, а Стив улыбнулся и поднялся со стула, чтобы купить еще чашку кофе. 

 

Глава 14: 21 декабря.

– Слушай, – сказал Стив Сэму, – мы сегодня собрались сходить в центр Линкольна – Баки с Наташей хотят потанцевать. Пошли с нами. Черт, да все должны пойти, – добавил он, доставая телефон.

Вот так и получилось, что позднее этим вечером Сэм оказался в оживленной толпе людей, распивающих шампанское на Шестьдесят Шестой улице.

На площади был установлен огромный деревянный настил – танцпол, – а по бокам развешаны праздничные светящиеся огни и обогревающие лампы; с одной стороны высилась золоченая эстрада, на которой размещался оркестр «Возрождение Гарлема», все восемнадцать участников. Большинство людей топталось по краю танцпола, наблюдая за танцорами; Стив из собственного немаленького опыта знал, что танцорам свинга нужно дать побольше места. Он с трудом пробрался сквозь толпу, ориентируясь на Наташу с Баки, поэтому практически врезался в Клинта, который улыбался во все тридцать два и держал в руках узкий фужер с шампанским.

– Сюда, – Клинт указал рукой, – Тони тоже тут, – и Стив с Сэмом пролезли вслед за ним под двойной ряд бархатных веревок-ограждений к столам, установленным под длинным тентом в стороне от танцпола: разумеется, Тони отвоевал им немного места в VIP-зоне. Самого его там не было, так что Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Клинта, который кивнул в сторону: Тони и Пеппер тусили на танцполе с простыми смертными, смеясь и кружась друг вокруг друга.

Стив глянул вниз и обнаружил, что кто-то сунул ему в руку бокал с шампанским. У Сэма был такой же, так что Стив потянулся и легонько чокнулся своим. Они выпили – Стив всякий раз удивлялся, как остро ощущаются пузырьки, – а затем он опустил бокал и посмотрел на танцпол, ища Баки. Много времени ему не понадобилось; Стиву никогда не составляло труда найти Баки на танцполе. Был быстрый танец и он вел Наташу с такой скоростью, что у Стива закружилась голова просто от их вида. Наташа и Баки двигались не с легкомысленной – «пьяной» – развязностью остальных пар, а с выверенной слаженностью, четко в такт, отлетая друг от друга так далеко, что Стив всякий раз удивлялся, как они не падали: вот они разжали руки, снова встретились и… опа, он вскинул ее, перебросил через голову и снова опустил; они не останавливались ни на минуту, даже когда люди вокруг них неожиданно захлопали и закричали что-то подбадривающее.

Где-то за его плечом Клинт одним глотком допил остатки своего шампанского. 

– Тебя это не беспокоит? – спросил он, и Стиву потребовалось минута, чтобы сообразить, о чем он спрашивает.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, порядком удивленный, а потом добавил: – Больше нет. Думаю, я просто привык, – потому что он все еще помнил, как сводило в животе, когда Баки танцевал с бесконечной вереницей роскошных дамочек, девчонки растекались по нему, прижимались и обвивали его, но… – Фишка в том, – Стив наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо, – что я могу на сто процентов гарантировать, что Наташа не отправится домой с Баки. И после того, как все закончится, ты можешь попытать свою собственную удачу, приятель, – и ровно в этот момент песня закончилась, замерев на высокой ноте, танцоры отступили друг от друга, красные и задыхающиеся, и громко захлопали оркестру.

Затем, возможно, чтобы дать танцорам передохнуть, оркестр заиграл медленную композицию, «Лунный свет» Бенни Гудмана.

– Пошли, – позвал Стив Клинта, быстро допивая остатки шампанского. – За мной, – и он вышел на танцпол, направляясь к Наташе с Баки. Он тронул Баки за плечо и тот улыбнулся ему так, словно они не виделись сто лет.

– Эй, ты это сделал, – сказал Баки.

– Да, сделал, – Стив склонился, чтобы чмокнуть Наташу в щеку, а затем спросил: – Можно вас разбить?

– Само собой, – сказал Баки, отступая в сторону, а затем громко рассмеялся, когда Стив схватил его за руку и, подтащив к себе, крепко сжал. Баки обернулся и крикнул через плечо: – Клинт! А ты остался ни с чем!

Но Наташа тоже рассмеялась, потом приглашающим жестом развела руки перед Клинтом, и вскоре их кружок распался и уже две пары кружились по танцполу.

– Ну, ты явно в хорошем настроении, – сказал Баки, на лице его застыло едва сдерживаемое любопытство. – Не просто танцуешь, а еще и танцуешь на публике?

– Эй, я же сделал тебя честным человеком. И ты меня. Любой теперь может сделать честным человеком кого угодно, и это законно, ведь так?

– Так, – согласился Баки. – И вот это еще одна вещь, о которой я хотел упомянуть, говоря о будущем.

– Это приятно, – сказал Стив. – Мне нравится жить в таком будущем.

– Мне тоже, приятель, – сказал Баки. – Мне тоже, – а потом добавил: – А можно я поведу? Пожалуйста?

– О, ну давай, – сказал Стив и они поменяли положения рук.

Они остались допоздна, Тони одну за другой заказывал бутылки шампанского и разнообразные навороченные закуски. Они пили за здоровье Сэма, нового Капитана Америки, и в какой-то момент Наташа с Клинтом покинули их, а Баки успел потанцевать с Пеппер и она, казалось, искренне наслаждалась.

Наконец они поймали такси до Бруклина, и Стив сидел, вытянувшись, расслабленный и счастливый на заднем сиденье рядом с Баки, наслаждаясь его теплом, что согревало левый бок. Звезды танцевали, размываясь, за окнами такси – а может, это были огни небоскребов, – когда они неслись сквозь центр в сторону тоннеля. И, честно говоря, Стив не мог припомнить, а был ли он когда-то так…

Телефон Баки зазвонил. Баки выпрямился, вытащил трубку из кармана пальто и прижал к уху.  
– Да, – ответил он. – Да, – и затем он постучал по стеклу между ними и водителем и сказал: – Останови, останови где-нибудь здесь, – и затем, извиняющимся тоном, Стиву: – Мне надо…

– Иди, – сказал Стив.

Баки распахнул дверь такси и растворился в морозной зимней ночи.

Глава 15: 22 декабря

– Барнс, – раздался голос Тони прямо у его уха, – я нашел тебя, стой на месте, отправляю к тебе Убер со всем необходимым, – и минутой позже в конце темной улицы раздался рев мотоцикла, это была Наташа, выглядящая взъерошенной, невероятно хорошенькой и по-настоящему разозленной.

– Времени нет даже на покурить, – сказала она сквозь сжатые зубы и швырнула ему черную сумку. Баки подхватил ее и запрыгнул на мотоцикл позади Наташи.

– Да ладно, тебе еще повезло, а мы так далеко не зашли, – сказал Баки, пока они неслись, рассекая ночную темноту.

– Я получил сигнал о сильном всплеске тепла на Таймс-Сквер,– сказал им Тони, – думаю, наши пришельцы притащили большую порцию этого дерьма как раз к выходу всех этих Бродвейских шоу. Народ, эти парни теперь нацелились на «Великую светлую дорогу»*, больше никаких бруклинских задворок.

– Эй! – откуда-то раздался протестующий голос Клинта. – Восточная часть Нью-Йорка сейчас на подъеме!

– Люди, нам нужен план, – и теперь это был Сэм. – У меня тут зомби на Таймс-Сквер и я пока не услышал, чтобы хоть кто-то озаботился планом.

Баки коснулся гарнитуры связи. 

– Эй, эти зомби – гражданские, – сказал он. – Сейчас они опасны, но если мы им поможем, они смогут вернуться в обычное состояние, так что, блин, постарайтесь никого не убить!

– Принято… Тогда наш план будет состоять из трех пунктов, – сказал Сэм и в этот же момент Наташа перепрыгнула через бордюр и поехала, огибая орущих, разбегающихся людей, несущихся по пешеходной части Таймс-Сквер. Баки посмотрел вверх и увидел Сэма в форме Стива, хотя теперь это была его собственная форма, стоящего на крыше фургона полиции Нью-Йорка, с распростертыми крыльями и щитом в руках. Наташа развернула байк, останавливаясь, в тот же момент, когда Баки выдохнул, потрясенный видом Сэма, сердце его колотилось как бешеное: никогда еще Баки не видел ничего подобного за пределами церкви – Капитан Америка выглядел как ангел отмщения. Фургон раскачивался под ногами Сэма – вся площадь вокруг него была запружена спотыкающимися, обдолбанными гражданскими.

– Все слушают? – выкрикнул Сэм. – Отлично! Пункт первый: защищать гражданских! Пункт второй: собрать отраву! Пункт третий… давайте закроем этот чертов портал, и быстро! – и да, высоко в небе, скрытое ярким светом неоновых рекламных щитов Таймс-Сквер, светилось что-то еще; словно кто-то проковырял в небе маленькую дырку. 

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Соколиный Глаз успел раньше: 

– Мы с Барнсом будем сдерживать гражданских, мы уже делали это раньше, так что знаем, как, – и Баки тут же ответил: 

– Принято.

– Отлично, – сказал Сэм. – Наташа, на тебе отрава; Старк, мы с тобой умеем летать, значит, будем разбираться, что можно сделать с чертовым порталом.

Баки быстро крикнул Наташе: 

– Моя остановка, дорогуша, – и затем он спрыгнул с мотоцикла, прихватив сумку с собой, и направился к толпе.

– Соколиный Глаз, – не сбавляя хода, Баки расстегнул сумку, достал содержимое и отшвырнул ее, пустую, на землю. Он надел маску Зимнего Солдата и застегнул пояс с кобурой вокруг бедер, затем достал газовый пистолет и проверил заряды. – Ты меня видишь?

– Вижу тебя, – тут же отозвался тот и добавил: – Ну где же ручки, ну где же ваши ручки? – и Баки закатил глаза, но поднял пистолет и выстрелил в толпу несколькими дымными очередями, а затем вскинул металлическую руку и поймал стрелу Клинта с прикрепленной к ней веревкой прямо из воздуха. Работая вместе и используя веревку, они загоняли кашляющих, дезориентированных гражданских в веревочное лассо и разделяли на колонны: одну группу они загнали в ближайший обувной, другую в спешно эвакуированный Старбакс, еще одну – в магазин Диснея, всякий раз закрывая дребезжащие металлические жалюзи, чтобы удержать их внутри.

Гарнитура Баки издала серию щелчков: 

– Парни, эта штука невероятно токсичная, – сказала Наташа, в голосе ее звучало отвращение, – но мне удалось ее собрать. Теперь нам нужен комплект химзащиты, – и, словно по волшебству, все вокруг закишело офицерами Щ.И.Т.а в костюмах химзащиты, а также полицейскими в защитных масках. Внезапно прямо над его головой раздался громкий щелчок, словно перегорела гигантская лампочка. Баки рефлекторно пригнулся и нацелился вверх. Отовсюду сыпались искры, и сквозь них он увидел, как Сэм пикирует, сделав обратное сальто, в одну сторону, пока Железный Человек отлетает в другую. Портал растворился, небо было чистым.

Сэм выкрикнул: 

– Отлично! Да! Сработало!

В ухо Баки ударил вопль Тони: 

– Надеюсь, мы подпалили им брови! Будут знать, как нападать на Бродвей! У нас тут «Гамильтон», недоноски! Бетт Мидлер в «Привет, Долли»! Брюс Спрингстин! Черт, еще один… – он замолчал, а потом заорал: – Еще один сильный тепловой сигнал, из Бруклина! – и Баки почувствовал, как спину продрало холодом; он уже мчался сквозь Таймс-Сквер, направляясь к выстроенным в ряд мотоциклам. 

– ДЖАРВИС, дай мне точный… – начал было Тони. – Да, Атлантик, Флитбуш, Ашланд, какого хрена бы им нападать на…

Баки уже вскочил на мотоцикл, прямо сейчас он вырывал металлическими пальцами защитную панель и запускал двигатель, скрутив два провода. 

– Это участок между Барклай-центром** и оперой, – пояснил ему Баки, пытаясь перекричать рев мотоциклетного двигателя. – На улице сейчас будет не меньше миллиона человек. – Он ухватился за руль и рванул вперед. 

* Великая светлая дорога – другое название участка Бродвея от 23 по 34-ю улицу, где впервые в Нью-Йорке в 1890 году зажглись электрические фонари, в рекламных целях.  
**Барклай-центр – один из крупнейших в Нью-Йорке хоккейных стадионов.

 

Глава 16: 23 декабря.

Баки всем телом прижался к мотоциклу и гнал так, как только было возможно, лавируя и перестраиваясь, пробираясь сквозь плотное движение, и понимая, что, возможно, он двигается недостаточно быстро. Оставалось надеяться, что Тони доберется первым, а за ним и Сэм – но на Таймс-Сквер они собрались в мгновение ока, и все равно не успели предотвратить открытие портала. За это время пришельцы могут уже оказаться здесь, и тогда это будет совсем другая битва, гораздо хуже.

Баки влетел на Бруклинский мост, пронесся по нему и затем повернул налево в сторону Атлантик – и словно попал в рукопашную, сражение было в самом разгаре. Половина хоккейных болельщиков Бруклина, казалось, обратилась в злобных зомби; они схлестнулись в ожесточенной бойне с другой половиной: фанаты «Айслендерс»* в синих с оранжевым майках и шарфах, закрывающих лицо, и присоединившиеся к ним хипстеры и разодетые богачи, подоспевшие из оперного театра.

Баки остановил мотоцикл; позади толпы, он разглядел… Он изо всех сил попытался понять, что же такое он увидел, потому что это не имело никакого смысла. Пришельцы, похоже, были шестиметровой высоты и тощие, как насекомые-палочники. Их тела были сделаны из какого-то гибкого металла вроде стали, но совершенно точно они не были роботами: они были живыми, глаза их двигались и влажно поблескивали на длинных серебристых лицах. Над ними уже летал Тони, расстреливая их из репульсоров, но они, казалось, просто отклоняли лучи. Они тянулись к Тони своими тонкими руками, странной походкой двигаясь на слишком длинных ногах, которые, казалось, не имели каких-либо суставов. Баки прищурился, размышляя, что у них, наверное, очень тяжелая верхняя часть, а значит их центр тяжести…

Словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, тяжеленная урна пролетела по воздуху и попала прямо в узкую грудь одного из них, отбрасывая его назад. Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, откуда та прилетела, и увидел Стива, с диким выражением на лице, немного помятого, в разорванной одежде, с кровью, сочащейся из угла рта. Это выглядело таким знакомым, что Баки внезапно словно перенесся в прошлое – потому что ну вот они двое, он и Стив, сражаются на Атлантик-Авеню.

Один из пришельцев яростно рванул в сторону Стива. Тот наклонился и голыми руками сорвал с петель дверь в подвал, а затем поднял ее над головой и бросил – она полетела к пришельцу со свистом, словно лезвие гильотины, прорезая воздух, а Стив рванул вдогонку, разбежался и в два гигантских шага – один на капот, второй на крышу припаркованной машины – запустил себя вверх. Подвальная дверь обезглавила одного из пришельцев, а Стив, примчавшийся следом, приземлился на плечи ко второму, схватил его за голову и повис, утаскивая вниз.

В гарнитуре Баки снова затрещало. 

– Кто это, черт побери? – спросил Тони.

– Это Стив; ты же знаком со Стивом? – рассеянно спросил Баки, все его внимание было приковано к хозяйственному магазину, расположенному неподалеку – он заметил кое-что в его витрине и теперь, разбив металлической рукой стекло, забирался внутрь. – Думаю, мне пригодится электропила, – сказал он и, прихватив спасительную пилу, повернулся и увидел пролетевшего мимо Сэма Уилсона, поливающего цель огнем.

– Я сходил за огнеметом, – раздался в ухе голос Сэма.

– Разумный выбор, – согласился Баки и, приблизившись, попытался подрубить одному из пришельцев ноги.

Все оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал, в основном потому, что чертова хрень не желала стоять на месте и пыталась его убить, но Баки сегодня не был готов умирать, и через какое-то время ему удалось перепилить одну из ног настолько, что ее владелец опрокинулся на бок, и после этого все стало как-то попроще. Наконец он оторвался от подергивающейся металлической штуковины и отполз в сторону: он был мокрым от пота и его пила начала работать с перебоями: беспроводные инструменты великая вещь, но вот зарядки надолго не хватало.

Где-то над его головой раздался щелчок, затем последовал ливень искр и Баки выпустил пилу из рук – Тони закрыл портал. Четыре пожарных машины пронеслись по улице, заливаясь сиренами и перемигиваясь красными огнями. В наушнике он услышал, как рассмеялась Наташа, низко и хрипло – очевидно, они с Клинтом завалили второго ублюдка. Ну, блин, туда ему и дорога.

Он нашел Стива на обочине посреди квартала, тот сидел, откинувшись на пожарный гидрант. На лбу у него был глубокий порез, рубашка разорвана почти до пояса, но тем не менее казалось, что он в порядке.

– Я просто… решил передохнуть. Минутку, – сказал Стив и закрыл глаза.

– Конечно, приятель, – Баки ухмыльнулся и устроился рядом с ним на обочине. – Подремли немного и почувствуешь себя лучше.

– Я снял троих из них, – сказал ему Стив.

– Да ладно, ты просто хвастаешься, – и тут Баки вздохнул и снова поднялся на ноги. – Я пойду, вдруг кому-то нужна помощь.

– Подожди, я с тобой, – сказал Стив и протянул Баки руку. – Эй, – жизнерадостно добавил он, – как думаешь, «Джуниорс»** еще открыты?

– Господи, надеюсь что да, – ответил Баки и, схватив за протянутую руку, поднял Стива на ноги.

 

*Хоккейная команда из Массачусетса  
**Джуниорс – Бруклинская ресторанная сеть, известная своими десертами и прочей едой. 

Глава 17: 24 декабря.

– Я буду чизбургер, средней прожарки, с луковыми кольцами, – сказал Баки.

– То же самое, – встрял Клинт. – И пиво.

– Мне тоже пиво, – сказал Баки. – Любое, – добавил он, заметив, что официант открыл было рот, чтобы спросить; ему и дела не было до того, будет это крафт, местное или эль, теперь заказать кружку пива было еще сложнее, чем кофе.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. 

– Я буду сэндвич с говядиной, квашеной капустой и швейцарским сыром на ржаном хлебе, с картофелем фри, а еще картофельные блины с яблочным соусом, а потом большую порцию шоколадного коктейля.

Тони скептически на него посмотрел. 

– А ты сможешь все это съесть в такое время суток?

– Я умираю от голода, – признался Стив, – и мог бы съесть и больше, но не хотелось выглядеть невежливым.

– Я бы отдал сто миллионов долларов за такой метаболизм, – Тони вернул меню официанту. – Пожалуйста, чизкейк и кофе.

– И тогда ты не сможешь напиваться, – напомнил ему Клинт.

– Барнс же может, – возразил Тони.

– И делаю это при каждом удобном случае, – добавил Баки.

– А я бы съела тарелку супа с мацой и фрикадельками, – сказала Наташа, и добавила: – А что? Это вкусно.

– Я буду сэндвич с жареной говядиной, картофельный салат и чашку кофе, пожалуйста, – сказал официанту Сэм. – И я думаю, что на этом…

– И может быть тарелку сырных палочек, – быстро добавил Стив. – Ну понимаете, для всего стола.

– Господи, – сказал Тони. – Могу предположить, что это из-за сыворотки ты столько ешь.

– Ну, и так дерешься, – сказала Наташа, откидываясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Ты завалил больше этих уродов, чем любой из нас.

– У меня в этом есть некоторый опыт, – дипломатично ответил Стив.

– Да не сыворотка это, – вмешался Баки. – Он не знает удержи, когда в драки попадает.

– Баки пренебрегает грамматикой ради эффектности фразы, – сказал Стив. – На самом деле он два семестра в Сити Колледже проучился.

– Он всегда был таким, – продолжил Баки. – Со стеной может подраться.

Клинт покачал головой. 

– Знаете, вообще как-то нечестно, что ты можешь творить все это даже без тупого супергеройского имени, – сказал он.

– Да есть у него тупое супергеройское имя, – сказал Баки. – Стив, – и, на его счастье, в это время принесли еду.

конец.


End file.
